Babe
by glitterfairyshells
Summary: One Shot Song Fic to Take That's Babe. Harry returns to the wizarding world after three years only to find Ginny has disappeared. What will happen when he tracks her down? ThIs Is CoMpLeTe!


_This is a short one-shot song fic that I thought of while listening to Babe by Take That._

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer:** _I only own the plot and Lucas. Harry, Ginny and Mr Weasley belong to JK Rowling and the song Babe belongs to Take That._

**Summary:** _Harry returns to the wizarding world after three years only to find Ginny has disappeared. What will happen when he tracks her down?

* * *

_

Babe

_Babe, I'm here again,_

_Babe, where have you been,_

_Babe, I'm back again,_

A young man who looked to be in his early twenties looked up at the misshapen house in front of him, it was the first time he'd been back to this house in three years. He brushed his medium length, messy, jet-black hair away from his face and walked to the front door of the house.

_I come to your door to see you again,_

_But where you once stood was an old man instead,_

_I asked where you'd be,_

_He said she's moved on you see,_

_All I have is a number, you'd better ask her not me,_

The man knocked on the front door and waited for someone to answer it. After a few minutes of waiting, the man came face to face with an old man who had bright red hair that was slowly greying.

"Harry?" the old man asked in a state of disbelief.

"Mr Weasley, is Ginny home? I must see her, you see when I left things between us hadn't been resolved. I have to explain some things to her!" Harry said very fast whilst thinking about the night that he and Ginny had spent together shortly before he left.

"Harry, I'm sorry, she left nearly three years ago. Cut herself off from the family, it made Molly quite ill. I don't know why she left but she did leave a fellytone number. You'd best ask her why she left because I don't have a clue."

Harry nodded and waited politely on the threshold while Mr Weasley fetched the telephone number. Harry didn't know whether he would even call Ginny but he thought that it was impolite if he didn't at least take the number. Once Mr Weasley had returned, he put a piece of parchment in Harry's hand before he shook it.

"Good luck Harry!" Mr Weasley said loudly as Harry disapparated away from the house.

_So I picked up the phone and dialled your number,_

_Not sure to put it down or speak,_

_Then a voice I once knew,_

_Answered in a sweet voice,_

_She said hello then paused before I begin to speak,_

_Babe, I'm here again (I'm here again),_

_I tell you I'm here again (babe),_

_Where have you been (where have you been),_

_Babe, I'm back again (I'm back again),_

_I tell you I'm back again (babe),_

_Where have you been,_

Harry apparated into his apartment and sat by his telephone for half an hour before he finally plucked up the courage to pick up the handset and dial the number that Mr Weasley had given him. Once the number was dialled, Harry placed the handset to his ear and waited for Ginny to pick her phone up at the other end. After what felt like forever the dull dialling tone disappeared and someone answered.

"Hello."

Harry took a deep breath before he replied.

"Ginny, it's me. I'm back."

Harry heard Ginny take a deep breath.

"Harry?" she asked.

_You held your voice well, there were tears I could tell,_

_But where were you now,_

_Was you gonna tell me in time,_

_Just give me a town and I'll be straight down,_

_I've got so much to tell you about where I have been,_

"Yes. I went to the Burrow but your dad said that you'd moved out. He was the person who gave me your number. Where are you Ginny?" Harry replied.

"I can't tell you," Ginny said trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

"Please Ginny, tell me where you are and I'll be there. We can talk things through."

Ginny sighed before saying, "Bournemouth. Number twenty three Blackstock Road."

Harry said that he'd be there soon before saying goodbye and hanging up.

_As I walk down your road, can't wait to be near you,_

_I can't keep this feeling in inside,_

_As I stand at your door,_

_You answer in a sweet voice,_

_You say hello then pause before I begin to speak,_

_Babe, I'm here again (I'm here again),_

_I tell you I'm here again (babe),_

_Where have you been (where have you been),_

_Babe, I'm back again (I'm back again),_

_I tell you I'm back again (babe),_

_Where have you been,_

As Harry walked down the road that Ginny lived in, he thought about how excited he was to be near her again. Before he knew it, Harry was stood in front of Ginny's front door, knocking on it. Ginny opened the door and stood on the doorstep.

"Harry," she breathed.

Harry looked at Ginny and realised that she hadn't changed at all. She still had her red hair, brown eyes and Weasley freckles.

"Oh Ginny, I've missed you so much!" Harry told her excitedly.

"Me too Harry, me too."

Before Harry could say his next sentence he heard someone run up and hide behind Ginny.

"Mummy?" the person asked quietly.

_As I looked away I saw a face behind you,_

_A little boy stood at your door,_

_And when I looked again I saw his face was shining,_

_He had my eyes, he had my smile,_

Ginny stepped aside to reveal a little boy who seemed to be around two years of age. He looked remarkably like Ginny but he had a messy mop of jet-black hair on his head and emerald green eyes. Like Harry's hair and eyes.

"And who's this then?" Harry asked feeling rather upset at the thought of Ginny setting up home with another man.

"This is Lucas," Ginny replied.

Harry knelt down to Lucas' level.

"Hello Lucas, I'm Harry, your mummy's friend."

Lucas said hello before looking up at his mother.

Ginny looked down at him and said, "Lucas, can you go inside and play please? Mummy will be in after I've spoken to Harry."

Lucas nodded and ran inside the house.

"So who's his dad?" Harry asked so that he could break the ice that had suddenly surrounded them.

Ginny laughed and looked at Harry.

"You are his father Harry."

Harry looked at Ginny gob smacked and thought of the night they had spent together. It had only been one time but of course one time is enough to make a baby.

_Babe, I'm back again (I'm here again),_

_I tell you I'm back again (babe),_

_Where have you been (babe),_

_Babe, please take me back (I'm back again),_

_Take me back (babe),_

_Back home again,_

_Babe, please hold me close (I'm here again),_

_Hold me close (babe),_

_Like you used to do (where have you been),_

_Babe, just me and you (I'm back again),_

"Harry, say something please," Ginny pleaded.

Harry didn't say anything. He simply stepped forward and kissed her. Once his lips had connected with Ginny's, Harry poured all of the love that he felt for her into that one kiss. Ginny pulled away abruptly and looked at her child's father.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I don't know. It happened before I could think about it. Oh Gin I just love you so much," Harry replied sincerely.

"I love you too Harry. Always have done and always will do," Ginny said whilst grinning.

Harry grinned back and suddenly his lips were connected with Ginny's again as she had had enough of him being so near her and not touching her. They stood on Ginny's doorstep kissing passionately as it began to rain. When they felt the raindrops on their heads they broke up and Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist.

Ginny looked up at him and asked, "Do you want to come inside and meet your son. We can't stay out here in the rain forever you know."

Harry grinned and nodded as his love led him inside her house to meet their son.

_You and me (babe)_

Fin

* * *

_Please review even if you hated it._


End file.
